Una Razón Para Luchar
by Maria Joss
Summary: Quinn Fabrey, la mejor neurocirujano del país, tiene una misión, salvar la vida de la hermana de su mejor amigo, pero.. Que pasa si se enamora? Que pasa si no logra salvar la vida de su paciente?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenece.**

 **PRÓLOGO**

 **Una Razón Para Luchar**

Quinn Fabrey una de las mejores neurocirujano del país, se había hecho famosa gracias a los resultados en sus cirugías, había hecho posible lo imposible, siendo aún muy joven.

Había nacido en una cuna de oro, sus padres? Los mejores en la medicina, quizás es por eso todo ese gran talento en un quirófano.

Su Madre, la Dra Judy Fabrey doctora en pediatría, reconocida por todos como la mejor en su especialidad.

Su padre, Dr Rusell Fabrey, cirujano cardiotorácico.

Sin duda alguna lleva la medicina en la sangre.

Toda su vida se ha ido en estudiar, no recuerda cuando fue la última vez que salió de fiesta, a tomar, o siquiera a dar la vuelta.

Sabía que tenía una gran responsabilidad siendo hija de los mejores doctores del país, pero sabía que no debía de haber errores, ella no podía equivocarse, era una Fabrey.

Quinn llegaba al área de descanso, necesitaba descansar, había estado trabajando demasiado en el caso de un paciente, hasta que encontró la respuesta que quería.

Y ahí estaba, después de una cirugía de 11 horas, obviamente había sido exitosa, como toda su carrera.

 **Ryan.- Dra Fabrey?**

 **QF. – Dime Ryan, que pasa?**

 **Ryan. – Pues necesitaba hablar urgentemente contigo.**

 **QF.- Me asustas Rayan, tu nunca me dices "Dra Fabrey" a no ser que sea algo grave.**

 **Ryan.- Puedes, revisar estos estudios, aquí está también todo el historial médico del paciente.**

 **.- Quinn reviso lo que le entregaba su compañero y amigo, y quedo impresionada**

 **QF.- Esto es, woou. .**

 **Es un tumor hermoso,.**

 **Ryan. – Quiero que seas brutalmente honesta conmigo por favor, necesito saber solo la verdad ok?**

 **.- Quinn no entendía nada, su amigo estaba mal, pero no entendía que tenía que ver el con el paciente.**

 **QF.- Sabes que soy médico y jamás les he mentido a mis pacientes ni a los familiares.**

 **Y mucho menos doy falsas esperanzas Ryan.**

 **Ryan. -Dime que tu puedes, dime que ese tumor es operarse y que puedes salvar esa vida.**

 **.- el médico estaba al borde del llanto, algo andaba mal pensó Quinn .**

 **QF.- Por dios Ryan. Porque no me llaman habías dicho? Desde cuando? Porque no acudir te amo mi?**

 **Ryan.- No yo no, no son mis estudios, no se trata de mi Quinn, ojalá así fuera.**

 **QF.- Entonces?**

 **Ryan. – es mi hermana, la paciente es mi hermana.**

 **.- Ryan no pudo más y comenzó a llorar.**

 **QF.- Tu hermana? Que hermana? Jamás me hablaste de una**

 **Ryan.- Me acabo de enterar de su existencia, parece ser que mi madre no estaba muerta, ella dejo a mi padre cuando cayó en el alcohol y ella se iba a ir con nosotros pero, papá la descubrió y le dijo que si lo hacía se iba arrepentir.**

 **Así que cuando papá fue a comprar más alcohol decidió llevarme, estaba seguro que ella no se iría sin mi, pero lo hizo, se fue, llevándose con ella a mi hermana gemela.**

 **Y agradezco tanto que lo haya hecho, no me hubiese perdonado que hayan vivido lo que yo viví al lado de mi padre.**

 **QF.- Yo sabía que habías tenido una vida difícil, pero nunca me contaste que tanto.**

 **Porque nunca me contaste lo que pasaba en tu casa?**

 **Ryan. – Porque el me enseño a ser hombre, a tragarme todos mis problemas y mis sentimientos. Así que dime,dime por favor que hay una manera de salir a mi hermana. Ahora se donde esta, y necesito verlas, conocerlas.**

 **Solo se que viven a dos horas de aquí. Y que desde que se enteró de este tumor no ha salido de su cama. Siendo ella una chica de aventuras.**

 **QF.- Ryan, si lo hago, si la llevo a un quirófano, la puedo pasar sin siquiera haber empezado, ese es un monstruo que ha invadido la cabeza de tu hermana, si no la mató, corre el riesgo de que no despierte y quede como vegetal. Eso quieres para..**

 **Ryan.- Rachel.. Rachel Berry**

 **QF. – Eso quieres para Rachel?**

 **Ryan. -Quiero conocerla, quiero que viva. Por eso he acudido a ti.**

 **Yo se que puedes Quinn, tu puedes hacerlo, lo has hecho con otros pacientes..**

 **Dime que puedes**

 **QF.- Es que no se si pueda!**

 **Ryan.- Claro que puedes Fabrey! Tu puedes..**

 **Por favor.. dime que si..**

 **Déjame darle a mi hermana una razón para luchar..**


	2. Hagámoslo

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenece**

 **Hagámoslo…**

Quinn se encontraba en su consultorio, analizando todo lo que Ryan le había entregado.

Había estado buscando una manera de operar ese tumor, sin llegar a matar a Rachel.

Rachel, a Quinn no le parecía justo que la vida le haya devuelto a su hermano, para después morir.

Era injusto, más para Ryan, el había sufrido mucho a lado de su padre, creyendo que su madre no vivía, QUE sorpresas da la vida.

 **QF.- Muy bien Fabray, es hora de buscar una salida en este laberinto.**

 **RF. – Hablando sola?**

Rusell entraba al consultorio de su hija, no había llegado a dormir en toda la noche,y sabía perfectamente que ya no tenía ningún pendiente en el hospital.

 **QF.- Dios! Papá me has asustado..**

 **RF.-Lo siento cariño, no era esa mi intención, es solo que estaba preocupado por ti.**

 **No llegaste a dormir, y tu siempre duermes en casa.**

 **Está todo bien?/**

 **QF.- Lo siento papá, me quedé revisando el historial de una paciente y olvide avisarles.**

 **RF.- Quinn, segura que todo está bien?**

 **QF.- La verdad es que no papá, nada esta bien..**

 **RF.- Que sucede cariño, puedo ayudarte en algo?**

 **.- Quinn se acercó al escritorio y tomo el historial de su futura paciente.**

 **QF.- Puedes revisar esto y decirme lo que piensas.. Solo , se honesto conmigo quieres.**

.- Rusell tomó lo que su hija le daba, y reviso cada ojalá, cada palabra, cada signo..

 **RF.- Dios mio.. esto.. esto es..**

 **QF.- Hermoso**

 **RF.- Hermoso para ti, aterrador para el paciente.**

 **Tu.. vas?..**

 **QF.- No lo se papá, no se si debo hacerlo..**

 **RF.- Tu podrías hacerlo.. Lo sabes**

 **QF.- Lo difícil de esta carrera es decir que si se puede, que todo se puede, y que al final nada** **pase.**

 **RF.- Cariño, tu has hecho cosas increíbles, has salvado muchas vidas, porque no salvar esta también?**

 **QF.- Y que pasa si no lo hago? Que pasa si muere en la cirugía?**

 **RF.- Habrás hecho todo lo posible, todo lo que estuvo a tu alcance.**

 **QF.- No papá, si eso pasa.. Ryan me odiara toda la vida**

 **RF.- Ryan? Ryan Berry?**

 **QF.- Si**

 **RF.- Lo siento, estoy algo perdido, que tiene que ver el doctor Berry en todo esto?**

 **QF.- Puedes leer los datos personales? Por favor**

 **RF.- Paciente Rachel Berry Corcoran, edad, 29 años..**

 **Espera, ella..**

 **QF.- Es la hermana gemela de mi interno y mejor amigo papá.**

 **RF.- Oh dios. .**

 **Tu la conoces? Nunca nos hablaron de ella..**

 **QF.-No papá, yo también acabo de enterarme al igual que el..**

 **Ahora entiendes porque no estoy segura de tomar su caso?**

 **Si ella muere el jamás me lo perdonará. .**

 **RF.- Y ya está en tratamiento? Esta funcionando?**

 **QF.- No ha recibido ningún tratamiento papá**

 **RF.- Que? Porque?**

 **QF.- Porque no quiere luchar, ella solo se a dejado vencer por el cáncer sin siquiera darle batalla.**

 **RF.- Pero es muy joven..**

 **QF.- Lo sé.**

 **RF.- Y Ryan? Que esta haciendo el al respecto?**

 **QF.- El se fue a buscar a su hermana y a su madre, para convencerles de tomar el tratamiento**

 **RF.- Aguarda, su madre? Que no estaba muerta?**

 **QF.- Es una larga historia papá, tienes tiempo?**

 **RF.- Por supuesto cariño**

 **QF.- Bien. .**

PORTLAND OREGÓN

Ryan estaba muy nervioso, estaba a punto de ver a su madre y a su hermana, estaba muy feliz.

Nunca había experimentado tanta felicidad..

Aunque también tenía miedo, miedo de que ahora que por fin tenía a su familia, le arrebataran a su hermana.

La vida era muy injusta.

Tenía que convencer a su hermana de luchar, de seguir adelante, no sería fácil pero tampoco se iba a dar por vencido.

Le pidió a su padre que les avisara que el iría a verlas, el le dijo que al avisarles, parecían muy emocionadas. .

Había llegado la hora.

CASA CORCORAN

 **SC.- Muy bien, ya está todo listo para recibir a mi otro bebé**

.- Shelby estaba más que feliz, por fin volvería a ver a su hijo, no más fotos, lo vería en persona, lo abrazaria, lo amaria, le daría todo ese cariño que no le dio durante 27 años

 **Rachel.- Mamá!**

 **SC.- Rayos! Rachel!**

 **Que pasa contigo? Casi me mataste de un susto!**

 **Rachel.- Jajajaja**

 **Lo siento mamá, es que te vi muy distraída y así. . Jajajajajaj**

 **SC.- Estaba pensando en Ryan. . Estoy algo nerviosa, tu no lo estas?**

 **Rachel. – Por supuesto mamá, desde que me contaste que vendría, no he dejado de comerme las uñas**

 **SC.- Rachel Berry! Eso es asqueroso!**

 **Rachel. – Jajajaja a lo sé. .**

 **Y.. A que hora llega** **?**

 **SC.- Debe estar por llegar..**

Tanto Rachel como su madre se encontraban en la sala de su casa, hablaban y trataban de imaginar como era Ryan, morían porque llegará.

Mientras tanto, Ryan se encontraba en la puerta de aquella casa, quería asegurarse de no haberse equivocado de dirección, pero no, no se había equivocado, se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de su madre..

Estaba muy nervioso, más nervioso que la primera vez que asistió a una cirugía.

Toco a la puerta y solo espero unos segundos porque la puerta se abrió enseguida, como si se hubiesen dado cuenta de que el estaba ahí. . Cuanto tiempo había estado parado frente a esa puerta? Realmente no supo

Pero ahí estaba.. frente a una mujer que era igual a el, demonios que eran idénticos.

 **SC.- Ryan?**

 **RB. – Si, soy Ryan**

 **SC.- Dios.. Estas enorme, y eres tan lindo. .**

 **Puedo, puedo abrazarte?**

 **RB.- Por supuesto que si mamá**

Shelby no lo podía creer, su hijo estaba divino, las fotos no le hacían justicia, comenzó a llorar, sintiéndose culpable por haberse perdido tantas cosas con su hijo, por no haber estado ahí cuando más la necesito.. Por haberlo abandonado..

RB.- No llores mamá, mira que me harás llorar a mi también, soy muy bueno en eso..

Ambos rieron con este comentario..

 **SC.- Sin duda alguna eres un Corcoran jaja**

 **Rachel es igual a ti.. quieres verla?**

 **RB.- Por supuesto mamá**

 **SC.- Oh perdón, con la emoción ni siquiera te invite a pasar, ven sígueme**

 **RB.- Uuff ok vamos.**

 **SC.- Sigue, traeré algo para tomar, Rachel está en la sala.**

 **.- Ryan no dijo más, y llego hasta la sala,y ahí estaba ella. .**

 **Demonios!si que somos idénticos pensó Ryan**

 **Quizás se veía más pequeña, pero eran como dos gotas de agua.**

 **RB.- Hola?**

 **Rachel.- Oh por dios, oh por dios, oh por dios!**

 **.- Ryan no supo como ni cuando pero Rachel salto literalmente sobre el, haciendo que estos cayeran al suelo, sin duda alguna eso no lo esperaba..**

 **SC.- Rachel! , cariño puedes hacerte daño y de paso lastimar a tu hermano**

 **Ryan se levantaba del suelo como podía había sido un caída buena..**

 **RB.- Estoy bien tranquilas..**

 **Tu estas bien?**

 **Rachel. – Muy bien! Enserio no puedo creer que por fin estés aquí! Tenía tantas ganas** de **verte..**

 **RB.- Yo también moría por verte Rachel, y por hablar contigo. .**

 **SC.- tu padre me dijo que estudias medicina, que tal va eso?**

 **RB.- Muy bien, es pesado si, pero me encanta.**

 **Y que hay de ustedes?**

 **SI. – Pues yo tengo una cafetería, pequeña pero me va muy bien..**

 **Rachel.- cuando dice pequeña, es todo lo contrario, es una de las mejores cafeterías de portland, por no decir la mejor. .**

 **RB.- Wow eso, es genial..**

 **Rachel. – Si que lo es…**

 **RB.- Y que hay de ti? Supe que te gustan los deportes extremos, la aventura..**

 **SC.- Y el baile.. Rachel da clases en su escuela de baile. .**

 **RB.- Enserio? Osea que aparte de estudiar también das clases?**

 **Rachel. – amm no.**

 **RB.- Entonces?**

 **SC.- Rachel es la dueña de esa escuela.**

 **RB.- Que? Wou si que les va bien he..**

 **Y dime Rachel. . Ya iniciaste tu tratamiento?**

.- Ryan supo que había llegado el momento de hablar con Rachel del tema.

Y también supo que se había metido en un terreno peligroso al ver como cambio la cara de felicidad a molestia de su hermana..

 **Rachel. -Por supuesto que no, y no lo haré. .**

 **RB.- Rachel yo..**

 **Rachel. – No Ryan, no quiero saber de eso, no pienso tomar nada ni someterme a nada..**

 **Solo quiero vivir el resto de mis días tranquila. .**

 **RB.- Y crees que eso se puede? Crees que podrás estar tranquila? Rachel tu cáncer esta muy avanzado, en unos meses o días tu vida será un infierno,y que pasa si no tienes un medicamento que te ayude en eso? Como vas aguantar todos los síntomas?**

 **Rachel. – No se como,pero la medicina no es una opción ok?**

 **RB.- Porque no? Porque no dejas que un médico te revise y salve tu vida?**

 **Rachel. – Por eso! Por eso mismo no lo hago, desde que supe de mi cáncer comencé a investigar cosas,tratamientos, de todo tipo de cosas y solo llegue a la conclusión de que no hay cura, de que voy a morir, y no quiero que un doctorcito venga y me diga " ánimo Rachel, puedes hacerlo, puedes vivir si lo intentamos" y que pasa si no?**

 **Que pasa si muer** **o** **en la operación?**

 **RB.- Yo soy médico Rachel, y nosotros jamás damos esperanzas a los pacientes, siempre les hablamos con la verdad, solo..**

 **Rachel. - No Ryan, no voy hacerlo..**

 **RB.-Escucha, mi mejor amiga, es una de la mejores doctoras que tenemos en el hospital, por no decir la mejor, ha salvado a muchas personas con cáncer como el tuyo.. solo tienes que ir allá y dejar que ella te revise, y nos de un diagnóstico, solo escúchala. .**

 **Rachel. – Ryan yo..**

 **RB.- Por favor, no puedo perderte de nuevo entiendes? No puedo perderlas.. No cuando por fin puedo estar con ustedes..**

 **Tienes que luchar hermanita..**

.- Ryan no encontraba la forma de convencerla, también tenía miedo, pero si no lo intentaban, no habría esperanza..

Los tres Corcoran se encontraban llorando, era muy dolorosa la situación, haberse reencontrado para después perder a Rachel. .

El teléfono de Ryan comenzó a sonar, era Quinn, solo esperaba que fuera algo positivo.

 **RB.- Hola?**

 **QF.- Hola? Ryan?**

 **RB.- Que pasa quinn?**

 **QF.- Estuve estudiando ese tumor,y…**

 **Cre** **o** **que encontré una forma de operarlo.**

 **RB.- Enserio?**

 **QF.- Si Berry.**

 **Hagámoslo. ..**

 **HOLA! HE VUELTO CON ESTE NUEVO FIC, QUE ESPERO Y LES AGRADE, NO, NO VOY ABANDONAR EL OTRO, YA TENGO UNOS CAPÍTULOS LISTOS, SOLO QUE NO HABÍA TENIDO TIEMPO PARA ACTUALIZAR.. ESPERO Y ESTE SEA TAMBIÉN DE SU AGRADO COMO LO ES EL OTRO, PARA LOS QUE PEDÍAN G!P PUES LO SIENTO, PERO ESTA HISTORIA NO LO LLEVARÁ, A MI ME ENCANTAN ESAS HISTORIAS PERO ESTA NO LO LLEVARÁ, PARA LA PERSONA QUE ME PREGUNTÓ SI LAS HISTORIAS SON MÍAS, PUES SI Y NO, YA QUE MI MEJOR AMIGA ME HA AYUDADO A ESCRIBIR UN POCO, TIENE UNA IMAGINACIÓN INCREÍBLE, ESPERO Y SIGAN COMENTANDO, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**

 **BESOS!**


End file.
